


Trial and Error

by InMoNochrome, Verbophobic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Pre-War, enforcer au, femme prowl, minibot jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a pre-war time Enforcers are in high demand. But only the best are selected for field work due to the risk. Someone manages to sneak through all of the barricades to keep graduates from endangering themselves and their trained partners. When some glitch manages to cause trouble, it's up to Prowl and her young partner to come to the rescue.</p><p>Femme-Prowl, Minibot-Jazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial and Error

Femme Prowl/Mech Jazz

Along a gunmetal gray wall stood a few of the academy graduates, about thirty in total. Mechs and femmes alike that had no field training but had passed the training courses with the best scores out of their graduating class. In the room with the graduates were about half as many enforcers that just milled about and looked each and everyone of the thirty over. There would only be so many graduates that were allowed out in the field at once so it would be up to these enforcers that had vorns of experience to choose who would stand by their side for training.

The enforcers within the room had read up on all of these graduates; they knew the skills of the graduates, where they thrived, and preferences and who would do best in which section of enforcers. The graduates had trouble not twitching at the moment, they just couldn’t stand still with two of the most known enforcers here in the room with them on this orn. Whispers hummed throughout many of the graduates, and most of those that broke the quiet formation were already decided upon being some of those to not be chosen for field work, they obviously had more training needed.

But what everyone seemed to be thinking was spoken, the mech with the best reputation for the most successful rate was walking up and down the line at the moment to pick who would be his partner for the next five vorns. Barricade stopped in front of very few graduates that were there. He bypassed all of those that had talked and didn’t even glance at any of the minibots. Instead he stopped right next to a minibot at a fairly bigger mech. “Designation?” Barricade barked at the graduate who just barely managed not to jump. 

“Streetwise, Sir!” The mech replied and the mini seemed to glower- not that Barricade noticed- at the other graduating mech next to him.

“Class rank?” Barricade demanded even though he knew the ranks of everyone here. Barricade didn’t bother to spare a glance at the mini sure that the class ranking order had been messed with.

“Second chair, sir!” Again Streetwise called out. His fingers twitched and he struggled to keep his composure but he managed to.

“Congratulations, graduate, you’re mine now. Follow.” Barricade turned on his heel and smirked at a scowling femme. “I see you like my graduate~” He purred at her then brushed passed the femme with the graduate practically surring to following him.

The femme quickly schooled her expression then moved forward. As she walked the line of graduates she flicked her wings. ‘Isn’t that Prowl?’ Someone would questioningly whisper. Another might hushedly say ‘I thought she was transferred to Iacon.’ Perhaps they might even talk instead about her own success rate, compared to the mech Barricade, ‘It’s unheard of that anyone could out due Barricade, let alone a femme. Yet here she is…’

The giant of a femme paused and looked at where Streetwise had been standing. The gray seeming to make her wings twitch a scowl wanted to crawl back onto her beautiful faceplates. Instead she turned her helm to tilt down just a bit and make optic contact with the minibot. “Designation?” Her inquiring tone was a pretense, she knew who this minibot was.

“It’s Jazz, yo~ Ranked numero uno~” Cocking his helm slightly and giving her a lopsided smirk as he did so. If his optics hadn’t been covered by a visor, she was sure he would have winked at her too. She just looked him over almost boredly, the minibot was right below where her bumper stopped actually he barely even reached up to there. It was with his sensor horns added height that made him even reach that high. 

Prowl did not like his cocky attitude nor that he spoke out of turn like that. The mech seemed almost like he would be a pest, she wondered about him and his rank.

“I did not ask for your rank, graduate.” Jazz lost the cocky smirk and stood a bit straighter. Good. At least he seemed to be able to learn. If he made mistakes and a small reprimanding like that was all that it took for him to fix and learn then the mini had real hope in him yet. “Follow me. I’ll show you to our quarters and tell you the rules.”

Jazz made a slightly sour face when she turned away but waited until they were not around other peers before speaking again. “Our quarters?” He stressed the fact that it was both of their’s and what that actually meant.

“Yes, for your first vorn of study under an experienced officer you are required to share a living space so that in the case of an emergency you will be easily accessible and able to follow without getting in the way.” Jazz just softly ‘oh’ed at her response then followed more silently. When Prowl flicked her wings to assess what the minibot was doing, she flicked her wings with approval. The way his own sensor panels twitched- minutely that is- and how he kept tilting his helm, obviously he was keeping an optic on their surroundings. Good, she’d be quizzing him later about this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first time collaboration between these two authors. Any symbolance of likeliness between character description and a random fanart that you have seen of the character, might actually be meant to look that way. Character descriptions will be based off of Prowl http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/101363931228 and Jazz http://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/113115575792


End file.
